What Happened When I Went Through My TV
by The Water Benders
Summary: Two teenage best fiends, are transported through their television into the anime, Kyou Kara Maoh. While having to deal with not being able to return home the girls have the adventure of their lives. R and R! YurixWolfram


**AN: Hey everybody! This is my and my best friend, Kaelin, first fanfic. Even though we have both read many fics, this really our first attempt. So we already assume that it is not going to be up to some of the great fics we have read so far and I can already predict the grammar and spelling mistakes that will soon come. So I first would like to say that we absolutely love reviews and like constructive criticism but we despise FLAMES (Kaelin: that is because my daddy says that I am no longer aloud to play with fire… not after the incident with the fire and our front porch). We first got this idea while watching KKM and it slowly developed a fic so it may seem only funny to us but we like it so whoopee! **

**Main couple: Wolfram/Yuri**

**Fay: umm that is about it!**

**Kaelin: your first day on the job and you already forget about the disclaimer!**

**Fay: Bug off pipsqueak**

**Kaelin: oh! You did not just call me SHORT! **

**Fay: -pushes Kaelin into nearby trunk- now that shorty is gone, I would like to tell the fabulous disclaimer that we do not own anything! Just us… well not exactly because I think I remember Kaelin selling her soul on E-bay for a dollar but that is so not the point!**

**Now Let's Get This Party Started!**

Chapter 1:

A huge lawnmower buzzed outside of a small classroom holding about fifteen girls; bringing the smell of freshly cut grass into the room. As if on cue at least nine sneezes went off across the room. One of the sneezers stared at the board in utter confusion. Her hazel eyes just did not seem to grasp what apparently was a simple Algebra 2 problem. She quickly sighed and let her mind drift off to far more important things, like **Steven Strait in the new The Covenant movie. **

**'Your mother sends you to an all girls' Catholic School so you can focus on your studies (In mother language meaning staying away from the opposite sex). But now that boys were no longer there to look at, I spend most of my time just thinking about them.' She thought, not at all noticing her teacher had become aware of her lack of attention. **

**"Fay Jordan please answer the question on the board" the teacher called from across the room. **

**The hazel eyed girl froze at the sound of her name. She turned around looking at her nun for a teacher. For some reason she could hear her best friend's voice in her head saying,"Nuns make your life miserable just because they are not getting any". Fay tried to suppress a giggle from escaping her mouth as she walked up to the board. But right before she started to write on the white board she took a quick glance at the clock. It was just 1 min before the bell would ring until she had a full three day weekend with her b.f.f. Kaelin. She quickly did a half turn toward the teacher. **

**"Sister Susan before I answer this wonderful math question. I think this would be a great time to pray for all of the mathematicians in the world. Cause you know they are quite important because without it we really wouldn't have the things that God has blessed us with…" A slight ring went through out the class. Fay did a little victory dance before she bolted out the door, "well look at the time. Got to go!" **

Fay practically sprinted out of the private school and didn't notice that she had pushed two other students and made a nun fall to the ground. When she reached the outside she saw a black convertible in the parking lot, holding the person who was keen for her escape. Making sure she was not hit by a bus in the process of crossing the street, Fay basically hurled herself into the backseat with her legs dangling in the air.

The driver looked back at the crazy person who had just jumped into her backseat, and yet it was her best friend. She heard some kind of muffled sentence that kind of sounded like, "Drive, Drive! Nun with lethal weapon!"

Not wasting her time she immediately turned on her car and drove past what looked like a very evil nun waving a ruler above her head screaming, "Ms. Jordan, that math problem is still not done."

It was when they got on the highway that Fay finally situated herself in the front seat with her best friend. "Thanks Kaelin, you are a life saver!"

"Tell me something I don't know. Oh and normally a ruler is not a lethal weapon." Kaelin said laughing only a little bit.

Kaelin True and Fay Jordan looked like complete opposites. While Fay had overly long blonde hair Kaelin had short pig-tailed black hair. Fay had hazel eyes and Kaelin green eyes, Fay had really tanned skin and Kaelin was kind of on the pale-ish side. Not a lot of people seemed to comprehend that they were best friends. But ever since they both were 5 and Kaelin accidentally kicked the soccer ball into Fay's face they were inseparable. Well of course according to Fay's mother it first started out with Fay trying to rip the hair off of Kaelin's head but they slowly became best friends. Surprisingly had been ten year since they met. Kaelin was now 16 and Fay was only 15.

"The ruler is extremely painful AND I already got smacked by one today. Just look at that bruise!" Fay screamed holding up her arm to show Kaelin her battle scar.

Kaelin glanced at the place she was talking about, "there is no bruise!"

"You must be blind! It is huge!" Fay kept on examining her arm when they pulled into a Seven Eleven. "What are we doing here?"

Kaelin got out of the car and looked back at Fay. "We are getting food. Durh! I was hungry after I had to wait for you" she said while going into the store.

Fay sat in the car thinking how public school only got out 30 minutes before her school got out. She quickly got out of the car and followed Kaelin in.

Inside Kaelin's hands were filled with various kinds of junk food. Such as vegetarian ramen, chips and two drinks, monster (for her) and V8 juice (for Fay). Fay also got chocolate chip cookies and two pieces of their favorite chocolate.

The cash register clerk looked at the two girls. It was definitely not the first time they had come in and bought a sack full of junk food. "I see that you girls are stocking up for this weekend, it must be a three day weekend" he said while ringing up Kaelin and Fay's stuff, "but as always, there is no fruit or vegetables."

"With all do respect Mr. Ralph; Fay is the biggest vegetarian I know. Trust me, by the end of the night I will have some unknown vegetable in my stomach. She still tries to convince me that tofu is a better substitute for a steak." Kaelin said shuddering when she remembered her first time she had even tasted tofu.

"Just because I prefer not to kill defenseless animals doesn't mean you should make fun of me for it. Beside tofu is very nutritious." Fay said taking a sip of her V8 juice.

"Keep on telling yourself that Fay. You two have fun this weekend." Mr. Ralph smiled and waved as the girls walked out the door.

At Fay's House

A woman about the age of 40 walked onto the old cottage house with the look of fatigue written on her face. She was in business attire and held a briefcase in one hand; she clearly had a long day of work. She picked up her right wrist and looked at her clock. "5...4...3…2…1"

She turned her head when she heard the door slam open. '_Right on time'. _Kaelin and Fay ran in the door with hands full of bags.

"Not so fast you two" The middle-aged woman, "hand over the goods!" She held out her hand expectantly.

"Ah come on Mom! We paid this with our own money!" Fay said trying to hide the junk food behind her back. Every time Kaelin and Fay made their annual Seven Eleven run, they had to give one chocolate bar to Fay's mom so that she would not tell Kaelin's dad that they were eating junk food. Kaelin's dad was a major exercise freak, while Kaelin hardly exercised only if it was required or when she was playing soccer. Kaelin's dad could sniff any product that did not have some kind of healthy vitamin in it a mile away and still believed that his only daughter had not been introduced to the world of fast food. Even though Kaelin says that the introduction was made years ago and now she and the fast food company were good friends.

Fay's mother picked up the phone, "I believe that Robert (Kaelin's Dad) is on speed dial 3…am I correct?" She mad the movement to press the number three before Kaelin threw a chocolate bar at her. "Glad you see it my way ladies." she said while walking out the door.

"Has your mom ever gone a day without chocolate" Kaelin said while taking a sip of her Monster.

"Not that I know of, Gramps says it is her life force" Fay said while picking up a bag that held a bunch of DVDs, "so it is your turn to pick from the magical anime sack!"

Kaelin beamed with joy. "Really, I do!" she said being overly dramatic, "I would like to tell all of my fans that this is a great honor!" She put her hand in the bag and pulled out a navy blue DVD case with the gold letters saying 'Kyo Kara Maoh! Volume 2'

"Oh yea. I forgot we had that in there, we have not watched that in a while. Ah, the life of Yuri Shibuya the demon king, with his wonderful fiancé Wolfram. I can't wait!" Fay said while running to her room to put one her pajamas.

An hour and a half later

Kaelin and Fay laid on the floor of Fay's room watching the TV intently. They were almost finished with their DVD and were finishing up episode 8: Moonlit Plot. About 75 of the candy was already eaten and Kaelin had already had a piece of broccoli forced down her throat. Each girl was in their P.J.s. Kaelin had her classic black tank and baggy sweats on and Fay wore a blue tank top and matching pants with soccer balls all over it.

"Are we out of kit-kats?" Kaelin said while going through the plastic bags.

Fay looked down; in her hands was the last Kit-Kat. She quickly stuffed it in her mouth, "No!"

Kaelin looked at her, "I saw that oh remember I KNOW where you sleep!" she turned her head to look back at the screen, Gwendal was about to be attacked by ninja looking dudes. "no evil ninjas don't hurt Glendal." She picked up her hand and threw the remote at the TV screen. Kaelin had expected it to just nock the screen and bounce back onto the floor but instead it went through and hit Gwendal on the head. She stared at the screen as she saw Gwendal looking very confused, looking around the castle. Kaelin watched the screen as she poked Fay next to her.

"How many times have I told you not to poke me" Fay said looking at Kaelin.

"Uhh… Fay I lost the remote."

"What you just had it!"

"Look" Kaelin pointed to the TV.

Fay looked at the TV and saw a small remote that looked exactly like hers if it was ever drawn. "That is not funny Kaelin. Now where is the remote?"

"I swear it is right there! In the TV. I threw it and it went into the show." Kaelin stood up and examined the screen closely.

"Well then go get it" Fay said standing next to her.

Kaelin touched the screen and through the she saw the tips of her fingers animated. She tried to pull them out but they would not budge. "Fay help me, my fingers are stuck!"

"Wait to go smart one." Fay said but slipped on a candy rapper and went through the TV head first.

"Fay. Oh, I can't believe that I am going to do this!" Kaelin said while following Fay through the TV screen.

TBC…

**AN: So how do you like it so far? Well please review! The next chapter will be more involved with the show! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
